A Tale of Two Hearts
by Claire Farron
Summary: When a young half european girl falls down the well she finds InuYasha, but he isnt the boy she had been dreaming of for all these years it was someone else and when they find eachother what will happen? I dont own INUYASHA just the story!


Luka was just a plain sophomore in high school. Miss popular the whole works every thought she was perfect down the the last strand of her shiny, silkly blone shoulder length hair. Until the day that her life changed forever when she was at her friend Kagome Higurashi's house. She had been friends with Kagome for almost her whole life well since grade school. Kagome's family treated Luka like a member of the family and Grandpa told Luka all the stories of the past, unlike Kagome Luka actually enjoyed them. He favorite tale was the one of the Great Dog Lord of the Western Lands. Only that day young Luka's life was going to change forever.

Kagome sat outside waiting for Luka. She had to stay after school that day to take a test and was planning on spending the weekend with Kagome and her family. Just as the sun started to set Luka came walking up the stairs to her place. Kagome jumped up and ran over to her.  
"Hey your late! Luka!" Kagome yelled.  
"Eh heh...sorry...the teacher wouldn't let me go until I passed." Luka mumbled softly.

Unable to finish her sentence because Kagome pulled her by the arm running inside the house almost making Luka drop her book bag. Sota seeing Luka smiled softly he did have a crush on the girl it even distracted him from his video games which didn't happen very often. He stood up and followed them to Kagome's room.

"Hey Kagome does she know about Inu------" Sota could barely get it out before Kagome put her hand over his mouth shushing him.  
"No, Sota she doesn't!" Kagome wispered in his ear.

Luka took out her history book and opened it she loved history it was her favorite class right there next to P.E. She sighed softly seeing the two argue it was funny though they were like her brother and sister and sometimes she even got into it with Sota. Kagome laughed nervously and walked over to Luka sitting down at the foot of the bed as Luka got on her knees and started to braid her hair. The girls were bestfriends and all they ever talked about was boys and hair it really got in Sota's nerves at times.

"Kagome this is a great look for you. Its perfect!" Luka said happily and smiled.  
"Yea thanks Luka now its my turn to do your hair alright?" Kagome mumbled and pulled out a hairbrush.

Kagome loved Luka's long blonde hair. Luke was half european thats why she had blue eyes and blonde hair instead of black hair and brown eyes. Luka never did mention her family either it was odd such a beautiful girl doesn't have the perfect family? Kagome thought somthing was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She was brought out of her thoughts by Luka mumbling something to herslef.

"Whats that Luka?" Kagome asked softly finishing putting her hair into a ponytail.  
"Huh? Oh nothing just thinking out loud." She said laughing nervously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow slightly at the girl never had she been so off track in one day it really worried her. She wasn't going to press anything though not until Luka was ready to talk or say somthing about to her.  
"Kagome..I am kinda tired..I am going to lie down...I'll talk to you later." Luka said walking to the room that they had made up for her. She fell on the bed and buried her face into the pillow sighing as sleep envoloped her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream state~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luka awoke in a huge forest it was beautiful trees and flowers all over the place. Perhaps she was dead or something because this had never happend to her before..until she saw the most beautiful person in the whole wide world standing on a cliff looking at the moon. His long silver hair flew gracefully behind him. The most beautful amber eyes gazed ahead the only thing odd about him well things were. He had a crescent moon on his forehead pointed ears and two magenta stripes on either side of his face on his cheek bones. Other then that he was an amazing person to her and so handsome.

She wanted to walk upto the man, but was to shy and just as it had come the world around her seemed to turned fuzzy and dissappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream state over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luka slowly opened her eyes and looked around then to her clock which read 3:20 am...how long had she been sleeping for..and what was going on with her..these dreams she had been having lately were rather odd and it was really beginning to freak her out. So she got up and walked to Kagome's room opening the door to find her sleeping she slowly shook her awake. Once she was up Luka told her everything about her dreams and the people she saw in them. Kagome sat there for a moment stunned not knowing what to say to Luka.

"Yes, I hear you...but Luka your proabably just dreaming...I mean you do listen to Grandpa alot..and you know the stories he tells. Just try and get some sleep alright?" Kagome said and laid back down she would explain this more the Luka tomorrow morning.

Luka sighed softly and grabbed her jacket walking outside it was a bit breezy, but what could one expect it was the middle of the spring and the nights were always breezy, but they felt perfect on Luka's hot face. She looked over the shrine where the well was and thought that should would go look at it. What harm could it possibly do? Once inside the shrine she saw the top of the well was gone and nothing was there, but darkness she couldn't even see the bottom. She turned on the flash light and still there was only dirt at the bottom of the well. She went in further and fell over the side ready to die when she hit the bottom. Only it never came she kept falling and felt as if she was passing though a time warp..which she was.

When she landed softly on the ground her heart was racing fast and she hardly knew what to do anymore her clothes weren't even dirty either. She stood up and saw that she had spranged her ankel she would have Kagome look at it when she got out, but once she got out only to find a huge forest and no shrine anymore she fell off the side and laid on the ground in a daze. Until a shadow peered over her body looking down at her eyes.

"Hey Kagome your late!" The boy yelled and helped her stand up. Much to Luka's surprise this boy had silver hair and amber eyes only he had what looked like dog ears instead of the pointed ones like the man in her dream. The boy was wearing a red kimono and he had a sword at his side she looked around for Kagome who was nowhere in sight.  
"Well come on..we have to find the jewel!" The boy yelled again and pulled her arm.

She kicked him and got into a fighting stance ready to kick his butt. InuYasha rubbed his head and growled at her.  
"What was that for Kagome?!" He yelled.

Just then a Monk, Demon Slayer, and child came out of the wood. Looking from Luka to Inuyasha a few times.  
"InuYasha I don't think this Kagome...look at her hair and eyes" The Demon Slayer said softly to Luka and Shippo and Mirkou agreed with her on that.  
"If that is not Kagome then who is it?!" InuYasha yelled.  
"I am Luka...Luka Kurosaki.." The Girl said and looked at them all moving the hair from her eyes.  
"Well Luka I am Sango this is Mirkou and Shippo and that is InuYasha." The girl called Sango said smiling.

Luke nodded and smiled softly in a way she reminded InuYasha of his brother it was very odd indeed to him she didn't look at all Japanese either. He walked up to her and sniffed the air he then covered his nose and growled softly.  
"You have his scent!" InuYasha yelled at her.  
"Huh who is him?!" She yelled


End file.
